Frozen Love Jelsa Hogwarts AU
by NomDePlumes
Summary: Jack has always had girls under his thumb. If he were to ask, they would go out with him in a second. But, sadly, they're not the girl he wants. The object of this ice wizard's affection is Elsa Arendelle, the most beautiful and talented witches in all of Hogwarts. No more time for stalling and Jack is willing to do anything to be with Elsa. Let the game of courting begin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen or Harry Potter**

**P.S. A/N: The ages are gonna be the same as you see them in the movies and such but the school years are a little weird. Like Elsa is not fourteen but she and most of the cast are in fourth year. **

Every girl had come under Jackson Overland Frost's little ice spell. He had hundred of girl from every house head over heels for him. They all fell for his snowy white hair that would shine like a winter's morning, and they would catching themselves staring at his icy blue eyes that held bits of mischief in them. His wintery powers would make all smitten with him, even the boys who would try endlessly to be his friend. The trickster of Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry was admired by all and had nearly all of the school under his thumb.

That was, except Elsa Arendelle.

She was something else, that one. The elegant beauty was just like a queen. Through the halls, she would walk with her silky soft light blonde hair in a complex yet sophisticated bun. They way she walked with her head up high and a sway of her hips would make Jack forget to breath. Actually, it made every boy forget to breath. Just as every girl in Hogwarts had become smitten with Jack, almost each and every one of the wizards had spent their time staring at Elsa during class or meals. How could they not? She was positively the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen!

Well, in Jack's mind she was.

"Welcome back, Jack!" a bubbly blonde Ravenclaw cheered as she ran up to him in the hall. She had one arm holding her books and another keeping her incredibly long blonde hair from completely trailing along the floor behind her.

Jack smiled and shoved a hand inside his pocket. The Slytherin hiked up his backpack and said," Hey, Rapunzel. How was your summer?" They walked into the Great Hall together and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Jack usually stayed there to talk to Rapunzel before joining the rest of his Slytherins.

"It was great!" Rapunzel cheered," I made forty new paintings, made enough candles to last me three years and Finn came to visit almost everyday!" Flynn Fitzherbert was Rapunzel's boyfriend since second year. They two and met when Flynn hid in the abandoned girl's bathroom after stealing one of the professor's wand. Rapunzel happened to be in there and hit him in the side of the head with a book. After that, somehow the two fell in love.

Speaking of Flynn, the fifth year Slytherin had made his way over to the table and took a seat next to Rapunzel. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Jack rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, Frost!" Flynn jokes, making Jack chuckle and stop gagging. Jack and Flynn became friends after they both decided to dump a cauldron full of slime onto Professor Frollo's head. A strong friendship was formed after that.

"Well, i'm glad that everyone hasn't changed." a nasally voice said. Behind Rapunzel and Flynn was none other than their favorite Hufflepuff, Hiccup. He crossed his arms and sent a smile at the group.

"You know it, Hic," Jack smirked," Nothing at all, really. Rapunzel and Flynn are still sickly in love. The professors are already giving me glares. And i've already caught you staring at Astrid." Hiccup jumped and realized that he was staring at Astrid all the way from the Slytherin table. "After four years, you would think that you would make a move?" Jack teased.

Hiccup blushed a light pink and huffed out," It's not that easy. I never get to see her!"

"Don't you both live in the same town, dude?" Flynn chuckled. Jack's jaw dropped and sat up in the seat.

"Really? You live in the same town AND you go to the same school?" he asked with a completely confused look," Are you really that pathetic?" Hiccup didn't respond but turned a little pinker and glared at Jack. Hiccup had made the terrible decision to tell his friends about his crush on Astrid. The the girls had smiled and gave him words of encouragement, but the guy had been teasing him since that day. And the fact that Hiccup still hadn't talked to her was adding more fuel to the fire.

Jack's smirk fell when he saw that Hiccup was smiling. His eyes were peering to above him, making Jack curious. But before he could turn, the air around him got noticeably cold. Jack was not one that would get chilly easily, but this coldness was certainly one that he knew all too well. A smile graced his lips before he caught himself and smirked that special type of smirk that he would use to make girls swoon.

"Hello there, my queen." Jack teased, making his voice drop to a husky tone. He turned his body and faced the source of the coldness; Elsa Queen.

With one hip jutted and a hand resting on it, Elsa made it hard for Jack to breath. Her silky platinum blonde hair was tied up in a elegant bun, her bangs falling on her forehead and framing her face. The Ravenclaw beauty sent a look of pure annoyance towards Jack. That did not even make a slight dent in Jack's ego. He and Elsa had been communicating like this since they first met when they came into Hogwarts.

"And hello to you, too, Mr. Frost." Elsa pursed her lips, making Jack glance at them," I believe that you're taking up my seat."

The smirk on Jack's seemed to grow even more and he leaned back in the spot. " But I kinda like it. I get the best view ever." He wiggles his eyebrows at the end of the sentence and leans towards Elsa.

Elsa scoffed and spat back elegantly," As you can tell I am _extremely_ complimented, but i'm sorry to say that my view is giving me a headache."

Jack still smirked and stood up. He leaned forward to Elsa, his eyes never leaving hers and their heads dangerously close together. A faint pink dusting appeared on Elsa's cheekbones. They always turned that faint shade when they both had gotten that close.

"How long are you going to pretend that you hate me?" Jack whispered to her, making sure that his voice was the right tone of husky.

Unfortunately, Elsa was immune to the voice. She merely shrugged it off and responded in her own husky voice," Until it stops being true." Elsa pushed him away with her fingers and took the now empty seat in front of Rapunzel. Jack let his face turn a light red and turned back to Elsa with a smile. Flynn joined Jack as they both returned to the Slytherin table. Flynn took a seat facing away from the Ravenclaw table but Jack took the seat next to Astrid that was positioned perfectly for him to see the blonde girl. She was giggling happily at something Rapunzel told her. Jack sighed and rested his hand in his palm, continuing to stare at Elsa without taking blinks.

He couldn't help it! She was just so beautiful. Ever since Jack Frost looked at Elsa on the first day of Hogwarts, he was head over heels for the girl. He knew that his reputation of a playboy and overall flirt made her see him in a negative light, but he really didn't care. Any excuse for Elsa to talk to him, or even yell, was enough to make Jack swoon over the girl.

"You have it bad." Astrid chuckled, taking a piece of meat from a platter.

Jack snapped out of his daze glared at Astrid. He pointed his finger and made the chicken leg freeze to the plate. Astrid grabbed it and the plate came up with it. She snarled and hit him in the back of the head with the frozen leg. Jack hissed and grabbed the back of his head, freezing it a bit to help the swelling. While Flynn was laughing and Astrid was growling, Jack stole another glance at Elsa. She was explaining something to Rapunzel, using her hands very wildly. Her beautiful eyes, that Jack said was his favorite color ever, were concentrated. She still looked beautiful.

"Guys, i'm going to do it," Jack said," I'm going to make Elsa Queen mine by the end of the year."

"You've said that every year." Flynn teased.

"No, i'm serious. I'm done stalling. By the end of this year, i'm going to make Elsa mine. Whatever it takes." Flynn stared at Jack. He only got this serious when he was ultimately determined. There was no changing his mind now.

Flynn leaned back and patted his stomach. "Fine. I'll help. But you owe me, Frosty." Jack smiled and went back to admiring Elsa. The whole time, he was thinking on which hand Elsa would like him to hold once they became a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of fourth year began with Jack watching Elsa from his table.

Again.

"Morning, Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted happily as Elsa sat down in front of her. Elsa turned and waved goodbye to her sister Anna, a bubbly strawberry blonde that was sitting with her fellow Gryffindors.

Elsa yawned softly and placed her fingers over her mouth. "Good morning, Rapunzel. I always forget that we share a room, considering that you're always sneaking out to see Flynn." Elsa smirked and raised an eyebrow while Rapunzel turned a ripe red.

"Well, you would too if you had a boyfriend," Rapunzel teased," Which you obviously could if you say yes to Jack." Elsa scoffed and stole a glance behind her. As usual, Jack was staring at her. He hadn't even bothered to be surprised when her eyes met his. Jack winked, making Elsa scoff once more and return on filling up her plate.

"Absolutely not." she said plainly. Rapunzel laughed and began telling her all about what she did for the summer. Elsa would laugh and add comments often, making the deep blonde girl remember another story. It was strange to think that these two girls were friends.

At the Slytherin table, Jack had stopped staring at Elsa and handed Flynn a piece of parchment. "What's this?" Flynn asked.

"This, my friend, is Operation Win Elsa's Heart!" Jack smirked.

Flynn looked at the paper once more and saw that there it a list. There were 3 bullets;

**1. Make Elsa see that Jack is totally awesome**

**2. Make Elsa spend personal time with Jack**

**3. Declare love for her in private, romantic setting**

On the very bottom, a faint trail of ice was covering what looked like other writing. Flynn chipped it away to see that Jack had doodled on his paper like a lovesick schoolgirl, writing thinks like Mrs Elsa Frost or Mr Jack Arendelle. Jack blushed an impressive red and snatched the parchment away. "Anyways," Jack cleared his throat," It's a fairly easy plan. Should take us no more than half the year."

Flynn raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his cereal. "Dude, it's gonna be MUCH longer. Trust me, for blondie to start going out with me, I had to send her flowers everyday and do all sort of heroic acts whenever she was around." Jack shuffled in his seat and leaned forward. "What i'm say is that step one will take you at least half the year."

"WHAT?" Jack screamed," THAT LONG?" The entire Slytherin table stared at him and even a few Hufflepuffs looked their way.

"Yo Jack, you alright?" a rather tall, muscular Hufflepuff who was sitting next to Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yea, Kristoff. I'm fine." Kristoff shrugged and continued his conversation with Hiccup and a friendly girl named Wendy Darling. Kristoff was the burliest of the Hufflepuffs. Most thought that he should have been a Gryffindor with his build, but the blonde mountain man's heart turned out to be soft. Jack had met him when he was annoying Elsa. He had stopped and said hello to the ice witch to which she smiled back and said hello. Since then, Jack has never been so trusting of Kristoff.

He turned back to Flynn and pointed to the parchment. "Step one will take that long?" Flynn nodded.

"At least. You don't understand. At least Punzie didn't know anything about me. Elsa sure doesn't like you. You would need to prove that you're something for her to even look at you in the eyes." At the mention of her eyes, Jack turned a light pink and stole a glance at Elsa. She was currently talking to another Ravenclaw by the name of Belle. She was pointed out something in a book Belle was holding. She always looked so utterly adorable when she was studying. Jack snapped out of his gaze when Flynn snapped his fingers in from of his eyes. "Earth to frost head," Flynn chuckled," Now, let me help you here; if you want Elsa to think of you in a good light, it's gonna take some work."

Jack took another brief look at Elsa. She was standing to go to her next lesson; Potions with Doctor Facilier. Her delicate hands held her books, making it seem like they weighed nothing at all. The bun she usually wore was changed to an elegant side braid. Jack had noticed that she usually wore the bun when it was hotter out. But on the second day of Hogwarts, the bitter cold had come and chilled everyone.

"Whatever it takes. I'll do it." Jack answered back. He picked up his own books and made his way to where Elsa was walking. Once he reached her, Jack tapped her shoulder and said," Why hello there, my queen. Love the braid."

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked a bit faster to Potions. Jack followed behind her, chattering away and trying to make her impressed by telling her that his summer was filled with amazing adventures of trickery and snow. She would scoff and shoot an uninterested glance at the boy, put the corners of her mouth will pull up every so often.


	3. Chapter 3

Operations Win Elsa's Heart started the following week. Jack and Flynn had spent the entire weekend trying to come up with a way for Elsa to see Jack in a good light.

But it was proving to be much harder than anticipated.

"Come on," Jack growled," As if Elsa would like me if I started tutoring. I barely pass my classes!"

Flynn ruffled his head and leaned back in the large armchair. The two were in the Slytherin common room, still coming up with a plan. As usual, nothing was popping. "I told you, man, we just need to ask Punzie and-"

"No!" Jack screamed," Last time I told her I liked a girl, she wrote a hundred Valentine cards addressed from me! I looked like a stalker!" Flynn nodded, remembering how over carried his girlfriend could get.

"What about-" Jack began but the boy's dormitory door opened and a large boy with sideburns the size of socks. "Ugh, what do you want now, Hans?"

Hans smirked and straightened out his robes. "Nothing that you can do, Frost."

"What, make little kids cry by just looking at them?" Jack spat out with a smirk, high giving a laughing Flynn. Hans growled but then smirked, catching the two off guard.

"I'm going to meet a girl, something that I have enough courage to do." Hans almost whispered. Jack growled and watched as Hans proceeded to leave the common room all together.

"I hate that guy." Flynn said. Jack nodded in return. Hans was their other roommate, the one that they hated just as much as homework. He was evil, that guy.

While the two went back to Elsa, the said girl was walking down the corridors. She had just finished helping a few struggling Ravenclaws how to preform a spell. As she was making a turn, Elsa heard her name being screamed and saw that her sister was running towards her with her braids bouncing.

"There you are, Anna," Elsa giggled," I was looking for you."

"Really? So was I! Well for you, I mean," the two giggled," Anyways, I have exciting news!" Before Elsa could ask what, a boy came out of the Slytherin common room's entrance. Elsa knew where it was only because one year, Jack had stolen one of her notebooks and refused to give it back unless she would meet him in his common room. Anna ran up to the boy and snatched his hand. He wore a scowl at first but then slowly broke into a convincing smile as Anna dragged him to Elsa. "Hans, this is my sister Elsa! Elsa, this is my new boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, i'm confused," Elsa said," When did this happen?"

"Well, we met in charms class today and then he asked me out right after! I think it's true love!" Anna squealed.

Elsa blinked a few times then shook her head. "Anna, may I speak to you _alone_." Elsa asked with a regal voice, making sure to stress the word alone. Anna's smile began to fade.

"N-No," Anna said, holding closer to Hans," Whatever you can say to both of us."

Elsa looked back at Hans then took a deep breath. "Okay. Anna, you can't go out with a man you just met."

The smile on Anna's face had been slapped away. She clung onto Hans and started to glare at Elsa. " You can if it's true love!"

"Anna," Elsa said softly," What do you know about true love?"

"More thank you! All you know how to do is shut people out!" Anna screamed.

Both girl's eyes widened when Anna said that. It had been years since Elsa had done such a thing as lock her door. Those years were behind her now, or at least she thought so.

Maybe the past would never be forgotten.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna screamed but it was too late, Elsa was already running away.

At that moment, Jack Frost happened to exit the common room. The smirk that he always had on was thrown away when he saw a crying strawberry blonde Gryffindor crying and a trail of ice. Jack recognized the girl. It was Anna, Elsa's little sister. Then he saw the ice once more. The frost was clean cut and geometric. It was very crisp and sharp. "Elsa." he whispered then began to follow the train.

When he reached the end of it, he was out side near the gamekeeper, Quasimodo, shed. Elsa was sitting under a large tree. Frost was creeping up the trunk and making the once green leaves turn hard and white. Snow was falling around her. Even as she was sad, Jack couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Slowly, Jack made his way to her. His foot crunched on a frozen bit of grass, startling Elsa. In response, she made large icicles pop up around her in a have circle. Jack managed to move back in time but his arm was cut. Not deeply, but just enough where it hurt. Elsa turned to him, her large eyes full of frozen tears. "J-Jack?" she croaked out. Her eyes met his then his arm. The icicles grew more and Elsa grabbed her gasping mouth. "O-Oh m-my goodness."she whispered.

Jack stealthily got over the icicles and took a seat next to a cowering Elsa. He moved closer to her and brought out his arm and made her see. "It's not bad." he whispered with a stoic face. Jack grabbed his wand, that was the size of his forearm and had a shepard's crook at the top. Gently, he waved it over his arm and the cut was washed over with frost. "It's just a little scratch." Jack whispered. Him and Elsa were closer than ever, hip to hip even.

Elsa looked up from the arm into Jack's eyes. She never noticed that they were a deeper light blue then hers. Like a sky instead of pure ice. '_They're so pretty_." Elsa couldn't help but think. She shook her head and looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry."

Jack chuckled and said," It's no problem. Now, why were you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It might help a lot."

"I'm not use to sharing things out loud."

The boy didn't answer for a while. After a long breath he said," Then i'll wait until you're ready."

The two stayed under that tree past dinner time. Neither even made an attempt to move. Elsa would just peer out of the corner of her eye and Jack would do the same. The only one who talked was Jack, who proceeded to make the corniest of jokes to make Elsa laugh. She just scoffed and made tiny snowmen, but once or twice, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Those would make Jack's heart soar.

When the moon was coming out, the two decided to leave. The icicles had become water and the frost had evaporated. Usually, Elsa would stomp ahead of him, but this time she matched her pace with Jack's. He was still cracking terrible jokes (_"Are you from __Jamaica, cause you're jamaican me crazy?" "Wow, how long did it take you for that one?"_) to make her laugh. They were the worst jokes Elsa had ever heard, but she never told him to stop.

Jack walked her all the way to the Ravenclaw common room. She stopped outside the door and looked into his eyes. Softly, Elsa smiled at him and whispered out softly," Thanks, Jack. I didn't know you could be like this."

"Like what?" he whispered back also. They were suppose to be in bed already.

Elsa turned to the door and pushed it open. She never turned around but before she closed the door she answer back.

"Kind. I never knew you could be this kind."


	4. Chapter 4

"She what?" both Flynn and Astrid screamed the next morning. Jack had arrived early to breakfast the morning after his and Elsa's little bonding moment just to tell his friends about it. When the two Slytherins had heard about it, they immediately didn't believe it. That morning when they were walking to the Great Hall, Elsa had scoffed and ignored Jack's usual attempts. If Jack hadn't sworn up and down, Flynn and Astrid would believe that everything had been the same as yesterday.

"She let me walk with her to her common room and said that I was kind. I don't know about you but I think that I have a pretty good chance now." Jack smirked. He stole another glance at Elsa from his seat. She was chatting to Rapunzel but something seemed different about her. Her eyes seemed to be watery and she spoke much less. Rapunzel seemed to notice and spoke softly to her friend. It didn't work. After a while of just picking at her food, Elsa stood up softly and began to walk away. Jack watched as she was leaving. Instantly he was on his toes. All way at the end of the hall, Elsa was making a turn to go outside. Jack ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and ripped her arm away with a glare.

"What do you want, Mr. Frost?" she spat coldly. Jack had never seen her like this. She was a mess. Her bun was messy and her eyes a bit puffy. Even her skin had become considerably colder. But still, she was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Elsa turned and walked outside. She began to run to try and loose the albino boy but he was running right behind her. Eventually, she didn't care and ran all the way to the tree that the two had been two the other day. Elsa fell to her knees and held herself. Frost spread from where she sat. The tree began to grow more frost over the parts that had only just unfrozen. It was happening again, Elsa thought. Those years of being scared started to come again.

"Elsa, what's the matter?" a husky voice asked behind her. Elsa didn't even look up. She just curled up in a ball. Ice spikes formed around her in a circle. This time, Jack moved fast enough. The cut on his arm had bled a good amount but it was heavily bandaged. "You might as well just tell me cause i'm not leaving until I make sure that you're alright."

Her eyes met his. She was crying now. Jack had only seen her cry once. That was during their first year when she and her sister had gotten the news that their parents had died. His heart broke when he saw the first tear. That night, Jack had snuck into the Ravenclaw common room before anyone got there and set a bouquet of ice roses on her bed. That was also the night that Jack realized that he didn't just think that Elsa was hot, but that he thought that she was magnificent.

"Please, just leave me alone." Elsa sobbed.

"Never. I'm always going to be here to annoy you." Jack joked but she didn't laugh. Jack pulled out his wand and waved it at the icicles. Two of the largest ones melted instantly, making a pathway for him to sit in front of Elsa. "Please, my queen, what's the matter?"

Maybe it was the loneliness eating her heart or maybe just her head being lightheaded from running and crying for almost a mile, but Elsa felt that maybe, just maybe, Jack would listen. Elsa was the farthest from trusting her gut feeling but in this case she didn't have a choice. The guilt was eating her alive.

"A-Anna hates me," she choked out," S-She ca-ame to-o me yesterda-day and said th-that she was g-going out with some boy she j-just met! I-I told he-her that she c-couldn't be in l-love with a b-boy she just met but she d-didn't listen! Then she sc-screamed that I d-d-didn't know what tr-true love wa-was and said th-that all I kn-knew how to do was sh-shut people out!" Elsa curled in a ball and slowly stopped sobbing. She hated crying. It made her feel weak.

"Shhh, it's okay," Jack whispered," Why would she say that?" From the stiff movement of her body, Jack could tell that he hit a soar spot. "Never mind! You don't need to tell me! Just let it all out." Elsa cried for a few more moments with Jack whispering to her. "She was wrong and we both know it. You can't fall in love in a day. She's just thinking like that Cindy girl in Hufflepuff. You know, the one who hooked up with Charming at the Yule Ball then got married to him three months later. It's a trend. But Anna's smarter than her. She'll come around and see that you were right and only looking out for her."

Elsa looked up and rested her chin on her knees, making her look oh so incredibly adorable. "You think so?"

"I know so. You gotta just wait it out. It's gonna stink now but trust me, when she realizes how right you were you two are gonna be closer than ever." The ends of Elsa's lips tugged gently in a soft smile. Jack's heart skipped a two five a thousand beats. Never in the history of his time at Hogwarts had he ever made Elsa Arendelle smile. He had tried for four years to even make her crack the tiniest of smiles and now here she was, smiling at him voluntarily! He didn't even have to make a joke! She up and decided that he was worthy enough to receive one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Frost." she whispered.

"Mr. Frost, huh? You called me Jack yesterday."

Elsa looked back at the floor," I was surprised, that's all. And you were hurt." Then her face grew shock. "Oh my, I hurt you yesterday, are you alright?" Elsa snatched his arm and pulled back his robes. The arm that had been cut was indeed heavily bandaged. Jack refused to go to Madam Pomfrey. He really hated the hospital wing after he was forced to spend a night in there regrowing a few bones. "You have to go to the hospital wing!"

Jack looked up and widely shook his head. "Absolutely not! That old bat's got it out for me! Plus, it's not that bad. Just a little scratch, little bleeding."

"No, you need to go now!" Elsa demanded. His face was already pink for her concern for him. Elsa was always concerned for others but it was strange for her to be concerned for him. Well, it was her who hurt him so he shouldn't have been surprised.

A lightbulb came over his head and a wide smirk plastered itself on his lips. With a deep breath, he leaned near Elsa's face but stopped when they were a good book's width today. Elsa knew this smirk. This was the smirk when Jack Frost had a plan.

"I'll go to Madam Pomfrey IF-"

"Oh no."

"-IF you call me Jack from now on."

Elsa sighed and nodded. "Fine, if that's all."

"Oh, no, my queen, there's so much more!" he joked and Elsa grew a scared look," I'll go to that stupid hospital wing IF you call me Jack AND you come to my next Quidditch game." Elsa's jaw dropped. She never really attended the games. She liked to use that time for herself.

"Absolutely not." she protested.

Jack face a face of pure anguish and grabbed his injured arm. "No, the pain! The pain! It's killing me!" He fell on his back and rolled around clutching his arm. "It's unbearable! I need to cut it off!"

Elsa tugged on her bun then screamed," Fine! I'll go, Mr. Frost!"

Jack stopped in mid roll and smirked. "I'll go…."

"I'll go to you Quidditch game,…..Jack." she whispered with a pout.

Jack shot up in the air and pumped his arms in the air then did a little dance. Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes and try to keep a giggle at bay. After finishing his victory dance, Jack pulled Elsa up by her hands and held them close by his chest. "You're not gonna regret it! The next game is tomorrow after classes! I would say to dress pretty for it, but you always look pretty!" He immediately ran off towards the hospital wing, leaving Elsa in the distance.

"That is the single strangest boy I have ever known." she whispered to herself. She brushed off the dirt from her uniform and slowly made her way back into the castle.

She would never admit it, but for some reason, taking to Jack made Elsa oddly…._happy_?


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa stared at Rapunzel with a deadpanned face. Her face was dripping with pumpkin juice making little puddle in her robbed lap. "Oh my goodness, i'm so sorry!" Rapunzel said as she wiped her dripping mouth and moved the now empty cup. Elsa just raised her wand and waved it. The pumpkin juice on her disappeared, leaving the platinum blonde perfectly dry.

"It's fine. Actually, I expected you to react this way." Elsa said.

"You can't blame me. Yesterday, you were scoffing at him and now you've promised that you'd go to his Quidditch game!" Elsa looked down and picked at her lunch.

"If I didn't then he wouldn't get his arm checked out! I didn't have a choice!" Elsa fought. Rapunzel shook her head and continued to eat before getting excited about what Elsa would wear and nonsense. Elsa just ate quietly. What was she doing? Going to a Quidditch game just because Jack Frost, the biggest airhead in all of Hogwarts, made her go? Nonsense. I shouldn't go, she thought. Jack had already mended his arm, it's not like he would cut it again out of spite. But Elsa truly hated to break promises. The internal conflict inside Elsa kept eating at her since she woke up.

But now the Quidditch game was only a few classes away.

During these classes, Jack couldn't help but feel nervous. This was going to be the first game that he had ever played in front of Elsa. The platinum blonde usually stayed in the library during the games. But now she said she would go. Sure, she could be lying but Jack knew that if she skipped out on him that she'd be upset. She was kind that way.

"Man, pay attention." a husky accent jab. Jack turned and saw that his potions partner was trying his hardest to get the work done for once.

"Sorry, Naveen." Jack said while adding more of the vial in his hand.

"It is no problem, Jack. I'm sorry, I just want this class to end. I have a nice date with Tiana, you see?" Naveen smiled with his dimples popping out. Naveen was an overall good guy, regardless if he was a Slytherin. The two had been potions partners since day one, since both could care less about there grades. Naveen usually just played a song on his ukulele and sing to the girls while Jack just annoyed his Gryffindor buddies.

Jack thought for a moment before answering," Sounds cool. Where you taking her?"

"The pond. Tiana loves to make gumbo from the wild vegetables there! No idea why…" he trailed off, mixing everything into the pot to finish.

A figure started coming towards Jack and he recognized it as Merida Dunbroch, a loud redheaded Gryffindor. "Jack!" she screamed in her accent," I hope you know that we're gonna pummel you into the ground today!" It was the Gryffindor verse Slytherin game, a high anticipated one. Both Merida and Jack were seekers and big competitors. They were good friends and everything, but those two were seriously competitive.

"No way! We're definitely gonna win!"

Merida scoffed," Yeah right! We're gonna win! Then, the teams gonna be able to go on the Hogsmeade trip!"

Jack stopped and stared at Merida. "What Hogsmeade trip?"

"You don't know?" Jack shook his head," Because the game is so big, Headmaster North decided that the winning team of the game gets to skip a day of lessons and go to Hogsmeade. They get to bring one guest each and the curfew is an hour longer than usual." As if the pressure of playing in front of Elsa wasn't hard enough, now there was a possibility that he and Elsa might get to spend a Hogsmeade day together. Usually she spent it with her sister or some other Ravenclaw, but now if he won she would be forced to hang out with him.

Now the stakes were high.

Later on after classes, Rapunzel and Elsa were getting ready for the game. The two had changed into muggle clothing. The bubbly blonde had changed into a knee length purple dress, deep purple jacket, a Ravenclaw scarf, yellow leggings and a white beanie. Elsa, the one more welcoming to the cold, wore just a light blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was braided on the side like usual. "How are you never cold?" Rapunzel gaped as they started walking outside. Elsa giggled and just shrugged. Every house was making their way to the field. As they were walking, Elsa could make out twin strawberry blonde braids int he crowd. Elsa met he eyes of her sister for a minute before Anna smiled sadly and was pulled along by the crowd. Rapunzel placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and asked," Has it going between you two?"

"It's just awkward at this point. We both don't want t make the first move." Elsa replied sadly.

"Well, you two will be fine soon. We all know that you're right, anyways." Elsa smiled at her friend and the two decided to wait until everyone else got to a seat first. A friend of theirs was going to hold a seat for them anyways so it was fine. "Anyways, tell me what happened during your Divination class. I heard that someone really angered Professor Fairy Godmother." Elsa giggled.

"It was hysterical! So it was a double class with Gryffindor so I had that exchange student Aladdin in my class. We had to change a monkey to an apple, but he somehow got his monkey to steal all the apples with him and they ran out of the class with his robes full of apples! Professor Fairy Godmother was chasing him for the rest of class!" The two exploded in giggles. Elsa kept on giggling until she felt the air around her turn even colder than before.

"Hello, my queen." a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Elsa turned and said an eyebrow. "Hello Mr. Fr-Jack." Her eyes scanned him up and down. Never before had Elsa seen Jack Frost in uniform. For some reason, he looked…hot.

"Like what you see?" Jack teased with a smirk. Elsa's face turned a bit pink and she averted her eyes.

"I have never seen you in uniform before. It's just a shock." she muttered. Jack chuckled and drank in Elsa. Her pale face was dusted a little pink and her lips had turned redder in the cold. The winter air didn't seem to effect her in any way but just made her seem even more beautiful than before. Jack smiled softly and fingered the end of Elsa's braid. She pulled back and swatted his hand away.

"Glad you like it. I might have to wear it more often!" he chuckled," Anyways, i'm gonna win this one for you. I'm gonna cream those Gryffindors just for Elsa Arendelle!" Jack took off running to this team sending a wink to Elsa.

"Well, say what you want but he's pretty persistent." Rapunzel joked before pulling Elsa towards the stands.

The two found empty seats saved by a friend of theirs. It was a boy, their age, with brown hair and large glasses. When the boy saw them, he waved them over. "Hey guys, got your seats!"

The two ran over and took their seats on the boys right side. Elsa was sitting next to him with Rapunzel on her other side. "Hello, Milo. Where's Kida?" Elsa asked. Milo was a very nerdy boy that Rapunzel and Elsa had befriended their first year. He was one of the sweetest boys Elsa knew. She was the one who set him up with his current girlfriend Kida.

"Oh, she doesn't like Quidditch that much! She and a few of her friends decided to go to the forest today instead."

Rapunzel gasped," But isn't it restricted."

"Since when has that stopped Kida?" Elsa joked and the others laughed.

The teams were beginning to get pumped up. While the rest of the team was stretching, Jack was fixing his hair and making sure that every little thing on his looked good. "Calm down, princess." Hiccup said behind him. Jack turned away from the mirror in the locker room and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders.

"Dude, I gotta look good. Elsa's watching! I was waiting for an hour down there just to know if she showed up. And now if I win I can take her to Hogsmeade and that can be the only time we can hang out out side of class. Then I stupidly said that i'd win this for her and if I don't then i'll look like I don't care about her! But if I do then-" a swift slap across Jack's face made him stop in his rant. Hiccup grabbed his red hand and rubbed it.

"I didn't want to do that but I think that it was necessary." he said. Jack was about to protest but nodded. "Listen, just play like you usually do but let the idea of you and Elsa alone together at Hogsmeade be a motivator."

Jack smiled and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Thanks, man. I'm gonna win anyways. I know it!" With that, he ran out of the room and into the field. He immediately found Elsa in the crowd. She was clapping along with everyone else. Then, she surprised him and waved a little with a smile. Jack's heart did flips.

He had to win for her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Esmerelda passes to Adam. Now to Hans. Intercepted by Tarzan. He shoots! Blocked by Flynn." the announcer, a Hufflepuff named Flounder, called out. The game was getting intense. Each team was neck in neck with the points. The snitch had yet to be caught. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Jack leveled his broom and looked around. He wiped his goggles with his sleeve and searched. He hadn't seen the snitch since the beginning of the game. Merida was closer to it but now even she seemed to be just as lost as him. "Come on, where are you?" Jack mumbled to himself. His icy blue eyes scanned the sky again. Nothing.

"Do you think they've got any clue where it is?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't think so. It's so cloudy today, it be almost impossible to see anything. It may even rain." Milo answered back.

Elsa watched the game interestedly. Maybe Quidditch wasn't so bad. In fact, it was a little exciting! She had never really been at a game before. The idea of flying had turned her off. As embarrassing as it was, Elsa had barely passed flying class.

"Gryffindor has the quaffle. New chaser Adam Beast passes to star player Peter Pan. He goes for the shot. Blocked once again by Flynn!" Elsa found herself chewing at her nails. Rapunzel cheered on her boyfriend from the stands. The game was so incredibly closer. All one team needed to win was the snitch.

Jack flew down near the Ravenclaw stands, still searching. He thought he had seen the snitch down there but it was gone. Merida was near the other side of the field looking for the snitch also. Neither one had seen it for such a long time. The crowd was cheering from behind him, but that was usual. They screamed things like Go Jack! or You Go Frost! He quickly turned his head to the stands and easily met the icy blue eyes of Elsa. She looked nervous. Was she having fun?

Then, like time slowed down, he heard Elsa Arendelle, the Ice Queen, beauty of Ravenclaw and possibly all of the world yell," Go Jack!"

A golden bulb came across his vision. The snitch! Jack snatched his hand up to get it but it moved too fast and flew high in the air. This time Jack followed it and flew towards it. He could see Merida race towards him but Jack was more focused on the snitch. His arm extended towards the golden snitch. Merida was closing in. Just one more inch. A stand of red hair brushed his cheek. One more centimeter. Her broom hit his.

The two seekers flew down to the middle of the field. It was dead quiet, the bludgers had stopped moving and everyone was still in the crowd.

Jack Frost lifted his fist and in it was the golden snitch.

The crowd supporting them went wild. "Slytherin won! Slytherin won!" Flounder yelled. Rapunzel screamed out Flynn's name and grabbed Elsa in the tightest hug. Elsa laughed and screamed along with her.

No one was as happy as Jack. He won the game! And more importantly, he won that Hogsmeade trip with Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

The moments after Jack and the rest of the Slytherin team made it back to the ground, Jack made it a point to wait by the exit. His uniform was still on, but Jack thought that since Elsa liked it then it would help out. As he stood there, people kept on congratulating him on his amazing win. Jack would smile and nod but kept his eyes out for Elsa. then, in the midst of the crowd he saw a light blue sweater.

"Elsa! Hey, Elsa!" Jack called out but the roar of the crowd seemed to be too much. Elsa seemed to be in a heated discussion with a skinny kid wearing huge glasses. Jack groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. She couldn't hear a word from him at this rate.

Elsa had gone back into the castle before Jack could talk to her. It was driving him crazy. The nervousness in his chest kept building up! Even after hours after the game, Jack could only just shake his leg and sigh.

"You alright?" Flynn asked when he saw Jack doing such actions in the Slytherin common room. He took a seat in front of Jack in a large armchair.

"I couldn't ask her. There were too many people after the game." Jack sighed. His fingers got tangled up in his white hair.

"Well, don't mean to add pressure but you just have all of tomorrow to ask. The Hogsmeade trip is Saturday." Flynn smirked before going to the dormitory. Jack rubbed his face. Tomorrow would be the only chance he would get! If not, he'd be force to go alone. And more importantly, without Elsa.

The next morning, Jack made his way to the Great Hall extra early. He knew Elsa liked to eat very early. However, when he got there, Elsa was no where to be seen. Rapunzel was in her usual seat, quietly eating while sketching on a scrap of parchment. "Hey, Punzie, where's Elsa?" he tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Elsa? Oh, some snotty girl hexed Jane Porter last night and Elsa volunteered to help her to the infirmary. I think she just went to check on her. It was bad, some snotty HUfflepuff hexed her because Tarzan didn't score!" Rapunzel went on and on, switching topics like usual. But really, Jack just wanted to see Elsa.

In the first class the two shared together, Divination, Jack wasn't surprised to see Elsa at the front of the class. To the shock of everyone, Jack decided to take the seat next to her. "Good morning, my queen." Jack smirked while resting a hand under his chin to look directly at Elsa.

"Good morning, Jack," she said without even looking up from her notes," Congratulations yesterday."

"Why thank you, my queen. I tried to find you after the game but you left."

"I had to help Milo afterwards. He needed help finding Kida or else some kids might go and bully him while he was looking."

"True. How's Porter doing? Heard that someone hexed her."

"Yes, well we thought that it was a Hufflepuff named Auora, but turns out that it was the Gryffindor Terk. Apparently she thought that Tarzan lost the game because he was looking at Jane. Hexed her bed so she woke up looking like an ape. Poor thing. She's getting better now." Elsa said finally looking at Jack. He was about to finally ask about Hogsmeade, but Professor Fairy Godmother decided to walk in.

"Welcome everyone. Today, I have a lot of paperwork to do so i'm going to give you a free class. Be quiet and you may talk amongst each other." Mentally, Jack kissed the professor and turned to Elsa. She was giving a heated glare towards a certain mutton chopped boy flirting with another Slytherin.

"Man, he's a real creep." Jack scoffed.

"Agreed. I don't know what Anna sees in him." Elsa mumbled.

"Neither do I. He's been Flynn I's roommate since first year. The jerk's gone through more girls that I have with snowflakes." Elsa giggled softly, causing Jack's heart to soar and his confidence to boost. Maybe he had a chance. "So…what are you doing Saturday?" he casually slipped in.

"Hm…usually I would spend the day with Anna, but since we're still not talking I guess i'm free." Jack leaned towards her and smirked.

"Well, would you maybe-"

"GAH! PETER, YOUR SISTER IS THROWING ACORNS AT ME AGAIN!"

"TINK, STOP BEING JEALOUS!"

Jack and Elsa both watched as a Hufflepuff named Wendy was getting pelted with acorns by a Gyffindor named Tinkerbell and her brother Peter trying to stop them. Professor Fairy Godmother had punished the entire class because of them and made everyone sit in silence. Jack never got to ask Elsa.

The next class they shared was History of Magic. The houses were separated and Professor Frollo had always kept a close eye on the Slytherins, even though he was their house leader. Frollo just didn't like anyone. Jack watched Elsa for most of the class. She was writing down notes carefully, unconsciously twisting the end of her braid. Even though they were seated completely far apart, Jack had to ask her now. He ripped off a piece of his parchment and wrote down 'Hogsmeade this weekend?'. He folded the piece and sealed it a bit with his ice magic. Then, while the professor was looking away, Jack threw it to Elsa.

Unfortunately, the parchment was suspended in mid air by Professor Frollo's magic. The teacher had his wand pointed behind his back. The paper moved forward and Frollo inspected it. Frost was covering the paper at this point and Jack was sweating frozen drips of sweat. Frollo glared at Jack before throwing the paper into the classroom's fireplace.

The last class, and Jack's final bit of hope, was Potions class with Professor Ursula. She never really ever taught so Jack was sure that he could ask Elsa. But for some reason, Ursula decided to have an entire class on love charms. Everyone was surrounding the cauldron. "You, Frost, what do you smell?" the professor called. Naveen and Flynn pushed their albino friend towards the cauldron and smirked.

"Uh…nothing." Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"Get closer, boy. You can't smell anything that way."

Jack moved closer. "Uh…I can smell…snow."

"Move closer! You can't smell anything from that far!" Ursula yelled while shoving Jack a little closer.

"Um, now I smell pine trees." he said sheepishly. His eyes flickered to Elsa's. She was watching him in interest. Great, as if he wasn't nervous enough.

"Closer!" Ursula screamed and Jack stepped forward again.

"And…uh…c-chocolate." At this point, Jack was blushing a bit. He knew why he smelt chocolate. It was because a certain crush of his had an obsession with the treat.

"Closer!" Ursula screamed in his ear. Jack jumped and fell forward towards the cauldron. His forehead made direct contact with the rim of the iron bowl, making his head swell and the lights around him to blur into one color.

'Great' Jack thought as his vision was blurring and his ear got muffled,' There goes my chance at Elsa.'

He woke up in what seemed like a blink of an eye. At first, everything was black again. Then, a huge wave of nausea passed and Jack held him stomach. The memory of what happened made Jack want to slap himself if his head wasn't hurting. In what could have been a grant romantic gesture, Jack had made the biggest fool of himself. Maybe there was a spell to completely make yourself disappear?

"Jack?" a soft voice broke out of the silence. Jack cracked one of his eyes open and looked around the room. A figure was in front of him but it was blurry. All he could see was this heavenly figure with soft light around it.

"Am I dead?" he asked before he could stop himself. His vision began to come together and Jack could see the distinct figure of a long french braid. "E-Elsa?"

Elsa smiled softly and took a seat on the bed. She barely made the cot he was laying in move at all. Elsa carefully lifted his throbbing head and held something in her other hand. The cup that she was holding made contact with his lips and she poured something down his throat. Immediately, his head began throbbing less but still hurt. "This will help the pain, but the lump you have will be there for a few days." Jack's eyebrows furrowed and he touched his forehead. A large bump was right above his right eyebrow.

"Great," he groaned," Now I look like Quasi."

Elsa sent a playful glare and rested Jack's head back down onto the pillow. Her icy cold fingers trailed from under his neck to his cheek, sending chills down Jack's spine. The light blue of Elsa's eyes were shining in the Infirmary window's soft evening light. Even her braid, that Jack had seen multiple times, glowed like thousands of tiny snowflakes. 'Goodness,' Jack thought,' She's so beautiful'.

"Before you ask, I brought you down here. I know you hate it but you were passed out. Your ice magic was going crazy and I was the only one able to withstand the drastic low temperatures." Elsa explained. She was staring at him in such concern that Jack just wanted to stare. "Now, I know you start yelling that it was Professor Ursula's fault or how could I even dare send you here but let me just tell you something, Jackson Frost-" Elsa began to reprimand, but Jack lifted his icy cold hand and placed it on her cheek. As if he had frozen her, Elsa's words got caught in her throat and she stared into his icy eyes.

"Wow, i'm the luckiest guy in the world cause you care enough to yell at me when i'm hurt." he smiled. Elsa's pale face began to glow like a apple and she turned away. Jack chuckled and let his palm slip from her cheek.

Jack stared at Elsa for a while and wondered if she was worth asking to Hogsmeade. He could have any girl he wanted. Why Elsa? Then he realized that stupidity in asking that question. Of course Elsa was worth it. She had somehow stolen his heart with her queenly figure.

"I better get going. It's late." Elsa muttered and began to stand. Jack shot him hand up and grabbed Elsa's wrist. She turned around quickly and the air became colder. Jack had to be careful. He knew how cold it could get with Elsa's emotions.

He licked his chapped lips and took a deep breath. "It's not or never." he mumbled to himself. Their blue eyes met and Jack's adams apple bobbed. Elsa had never seen Jack Frost, the prankster and master of Quidditch, was actually nervous. "Well, i'm sure Rapunzel told you all about how the Slytherin team is going to Hogsmeade during the weekend and they get to bring guests. Well, I was…uh…I was wondering if you-oh, Merlin, this is tough- If you would like to…Oh, moon help me….If you would like to go…with me?" Jack looked at Elsa through his hair. Her face was bright red. Almost as red as Anna's hair.

Silently, Elsa stood right up and snatched her bag from the floor. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Jack flopped back down on his cot. How could he be so stupid? As if Elsa Arendelle would say yes to him! He was nothing compared to the others wanting her. All he could do was make ice cubes! Maybe he would go down to Quasi tomorrow and just hide there until graduation? Yea, he'd freeze a little hut for himself and hide away because now Elsa would never, never, ever want anything to do with him!

"B-Be ou-outside m-my common r-room a-at s-s-sev-seven." Elsa announced with her back still to Jack. Quickly, she made her way out of the Infirmary without another word.

Jack just stared at where Elsa had just been. The floor where she stood was icy and a few snowflakes had fell. His mind was a little slow from his thought of rejection but then a huge smile broke on his face. The pain in his head was forgotten and Jack laughed. He stood up on his bed and started to punch the air. His victory dance lasted most of the night before he ran back to his common room to get prepared for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

That Saturday, Jack had woken up thirty minutes early just to get ready. The boy had taken the most vigorous bath of his life, brushed his teeth to near perfection, actually washed his lucky blue hoodie and try his hardest to fix his unnaturally messy hair. "It won't stay down!" he complained to Flynn when he came into the bathroom. Not even Flynn, who had tried some of his gel to slick back Jack's hair, had any way to make the white locks not look like the wind was blowing. Eventually, Jack gave up and walked back to his room. There he saw his greatest challenge of the day. The one thing he hated more than Hans or Kristoff talking to Elsa.

Shoes. A pair of brown sneakers that his cousin had given him last year for Christmas.

Jack hated shoes more than anything in the world. However during classes he was required to wear them. But for Hogsmeade trips he was able to go barefoot around the tiny village. Now he couldn't. Elsa was going with him and how would she want to be with a barefooted weirdo who couldn't brush his hair for moon's sake! 'This hair will be the end of me!' Jack thought.

Elsa was also busy that morning in preparation. When she had gotten back the night before, Rapunzel was absolutely ecstatic that Elsa would be coming with her on the trip. The blonde had not pieced the puzzles together and just kept blabbing on about what they would do with no one in the village. The next morning, Elsa made sure she was the first to the bath and the last to leave the bathroom all together. She braided her hair a little more carefully than usual, brushed her teeth more forcibly and changed into the outfit she had, for some reason, picked out the night before. It was an outfit that consisted of a deep aqua dress that snugly held her torso and puffed the tiniest bit on her waist, trailing to her calves, a navy army jacket that reached the bottom of her bum and was closed off by a black belt on her waist. The last bit was her black boots that Anna had given her as a present for her birthday.

She checked herself out in her common room mirror once more before she heard a knock on the door. Quickly, Elsa made her way from the common room and towards the person standing out there for her. It was a jaw dropped Jack looking at her from head to toe. "Um, hello Jack." she said cautiously.

In his eyes, Jack couldn't see how he couldn't stare! For the first time ever Elsa was not wearing her uniform. Usually on Hogsmeade trips, Jack would hang around with his friends instead of teasing Elsa. But if he knew how well she looked in other clothing he would've definitely gone and found her. "H-Hi, beautiful-I mean Elsa! You do look beautiful but you are Elsa which means you're always beautiful!," Jack sighed and peered at Elsa through his hair," Hi Elsa. You look amazing."

Of course, Elsa's face was a lovely pink by the end of Jack's spiel. "T-Thank you. You looked nice, too. I suppose that we should get going." They walked away from the awkward moment and fell in step with each other. Jack turned and saw that Elsa was staring at him. Instantly, his hands went up to his hair to pat it down again. Elsa seemed to notice that she was staring and added," Oh, I don't think I have seen you wear that sweatshirt before."

"Maybe. I wear it when we change out of those stupid robes. It's my lucky sweatshirt."

"Lucky? Why is it lucky."

"Well…my sister gave it to me before I left my first year." Elsa's head whipped to Jack. He smiled softly at her before turned right ahead. Never before had Elsa heard that Jack Frost had a sister.

They had walked together the rest of the way conversing in topics of what to do that day. Even a few jokes were shared! ("Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" "Jack, you only want to go to see the landlady, Madam Lottie, don't you?" "Well…" "Hey! Keep your mind in order, Jackson Frost!") Rapunzel and Flynn were waiting for them by the door. Breakfast was skipped during the Hogsmeade trip because a special breakfast was to be served in one of the cleaner Hogsmeade restaurants. Still, Elsa was hungry. She had skipped dinner the night before to take care of Jack.

A nudge brought her out of her daydreaming and a couple of pieces of chocolate was snuck into her palm. Jack leaned close and whispered in her ear," Shh! I snuck these from the kitchen while they were going over the rules."

"Wow, impressive. I didn't even hear you leave!" Jack winked at her and Elsa smiled. Finally, Headmaster North had gone over all of the rules of the proper behavior. The group was then moved towards the carriages. Rapunzel and Flynn saved them a spot on their carriage. Jack hopped on first and gently hoisted up Elsa. She tripped a bit and landed in his grasp.

"Guess I have you falling for me." he joked lowly as he smiled down at Elsa's body close to his.

Elsa pulled away and took a seat. "Hardly! I thought I told you to watch yourself, Jackson Frost!"

Flynn laughed and whispered to Jack," Jackson Frost?"

"I think it's a good start." Jack shrugged. On the trip towards the village, the four made their plans. First, the group would go to Zonko's then to the restaurant for the special breakfast, then Tomes and Scrolls, the Shrieking Shack, then Madam Puddifoot's (against Elsa and Jack's groans) then finally Honeydukes. They all agreed to stay together for the day until they had to go back to the castle for dinner.

Finally, they got to the village. Flynn helped the girls down and they all started walking to get the 'special breakfast'. "I wonder where it is." Punzie thought.

"I think it's at that fancy place Dream Scape." Flynn said. Jack took a sharp breath in. Oh no, if they were going to Dream Scape that meant that they were going to see….

As if on a cue, there Sandy was. Sanderson Mansnoozie, owner of the Dream Scape in Hogsmeade. Oh, and he was also the cousin of none other than Jack Frost.

"He's so cute!" Punzie squealed when she saw him. He truly was adorable. His overall orange appearance and bulbous stomach made him look so cuddly. All anyone wanted to do was hug him and cuddle him to sleep!

Sandy smiled and tipped his bow hat. Punzie giggled and went inside with Flynn but Jack and Elsa stayed out more. "Hello." Elsa greeted. Sandy smiled widely, his eyes flickering to Jack, and golden sand appeared from his hands. It took the shape of a heart on Sandy's chest and beat fast. Elsa giggled and held her lips with her finger tips.

"Yea, yea. We get it, Sandy. Stop being a show off." Jack chuckled. Sandy stuck his tongue out at him then guided them both into the restaurant.

"Sandy? Do you know him? And how was he able to do that sand magic?" Elsa rattled off.

Jack chuckled and thought that it was adorable at how curious Elsa really was. "Yea, Sandy's my cousin. He specializes in a type of magic that he made; Dream Sand. Anything that has to do with sleeping and dreams he'll know."

They took a seat in the longest table in the restaurant. The restaurant was dim lighted but had golden torches on the walls and twinkling stars on the ceiling. Elsa gasped and grew a dreamy smile. Jack had the same exact smile but it was directed right at Elsa. The food there was simply heavenly. A buffet of mouth watering foods came their way. During the meal, the four continued to talk about their plans.

"I can't wait for Madam Puddifoot's!"

"Punzie, i'm sorry but that sounds like more of a couples place."

"So? I'm sure that there's stuff for you and Jack to do."

"I don't think so. That place is just for couples. Or rather for snogging. Last time I was in there I almost tripped on saliva." Jack laughed and held his sides. He never knew that the Ice Queen could be funny.

"Then what are you guys most excited for?" Flynn asked the two.

"The Shrieking Shack." the both said in sync.

The first stop was to get books. Elsa wanted to get a new book to send home. "Who is this book for?" Jack asked as he leaned on a bookshelf.

"An old friend of mine. He gets terribly lonely without me. I send back books to help him deal during the year." Elsa walked away and paid for a couple children's books but all Jack could focus on was 'he' and 'him'. He offered to hold the bag for Elsa but she fought back saying that she could do it. In the end, Jack stole the bag from Elsa's grip and held it on the hand away from her. Elsa reached over to snatch it back but Jack caught her hand. Her hands were soft and cold in the snowy air. On Elsa's end, Jack's hands were rough and frostbitten but oddly comforting. She snatched her hand back to her and held it to her chest.

The next stop was the Shrieking Shack. This was the stop that actually got the two winter wizards excited. "I heard that a werewolf is stuck inside and the ministry can't get it out." Jack gossiped with the others as they pressed against the fence.

"I heard that a couple died arguing in there so they're stuck arguing forever." Flynn said next.

"No! It's the kid of a dementor and boggart!" Punzie cheered.

"You're all childish." Elsa scoffed. Flynn sent a glance at Jack which read as 'Really? You like this girl?' "It's obviously a wizard's ghost that died from a dementor kiss!" The next glance that Flynn sent towards Jack was 'Okay, I take it back.'. They kept going on about different reasons that the Shrieking Shack was so dangerous until it was time for them all to head off to Madam Puddifoot's. It was only noon but they all agreed that they would spend a good amount of time in the tea shop.

But now all Jack and Elsa wanted to do was leave.

Punzie and Flynn were having a grand time, but that was because they were a couple and could happily make out in public without being yelled at. But the two paler friends were not a couple, to Jack's disapproval, and were just stuck in the overly frilly tea shop with smooching couples all around them.

"Is that Tiana and Naveen? And over there, is that Esmerelda and Phoebes? And Belle and Adam? And Meg and Hercules?" Elsa counted off.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair then quickly flattened it. " Yeah, almost every winner brought their boyfriend or girlfriend here to suck face." Elsa giggled but then grew stoic. Jack waved a hand in front of her but she didn't even budge. Jack's eyes followed Elsa's and he grew just as shocked as she was.

Making out in a faraway table was Hans and Anna.

The power of Elsa standing up from the table and stomping out of the shop was enough to make a few couples turned away. One of those was Anna, who pulled away and watched her sister in shock. Jack stood up and followed. When he got outside, Elsa was no where to be seen but a trail of ice was. He skated the entire way and saw that the trail ended back at the Shrieking Shack. Elsa was sitting in front of the fence. She turned around when he stepped on the snow covered floor. A sad smile was on her lips.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he took a seat on the ground with her.

After a sigh, Elsa said," I just thought that she would have seen how he really was by now."

"Well, it's Hans. He's not in Slytherin for just pranks." They both smiled and a gust of wind came up. It ruffled both of their hair, making Elsa's braid fly off her shoulder and Jack's to get tousled. He immediately went up and tried to pat it down.

Elsa's nose crinkled and she turned towards the person next to her. "Why do you keep doing that? You're hair is always messy!"

"B-Because it looks terrible! Trust me, no one likes the messy white hair!"

It was silent for a while before Jack heard a little squeak next to him stutter out. "W-Well I-I do."

His head turned so fast that his neck hurt. "You do?"

"Y-Yeah. It makes you look free and reckless, which basically describes you." Her face was pink now but no where near as Jack's. A smile came on his face and he sat up. His hand extended and gently tugged her hand in his.

"Come on. Let's go have fun." he smiled. Elsa let her hand slip in his for the first time. She didn't pull it back and yell at him. She let him hoist her up and followed him.

"Alright," she gave a teasing smirk," Don't make me regret trusting you." Jack chuckled and brought her to a place that he had found a long time ago with his family. His other cousin Aster showed him it when he still went to Hogwarts. It was a large lake that was always frozen. Ice and snow were drawn to the winter paradise. The breath from Elsa's throat was taken away and a gracious smile was on her lips. She turned to Jack with large eyes. Eyes that asked for permission. With a gentle nod of his head, Elsa stepped onto the frozen lake.

Even on ice she was elegant. The winter elements were nothing to her. In fact, it made her even more elegant. Snowflakes were falling into her platinum hair. Her cheeks began to turn a light pink at the corners of her smile. Then, she began to slide and dance on the ice. Her body moved as elegant and beautifully as a perfect snowflake coming from the silver sky. Jack couldn't help but stare at her. How on earth was he this lucky? He was the single person to view this Ice Queen dance in a winter paradise. His spit dried with every movement of her hips and his heart fluttered every time her lips moved up in that smile that Jack swore to remember for the rest of his life. Then, he noticed that her smile became slyer and she slid to him.

In a swift movement, Elsa snatched at Jack's hands and pulled him onto the ice. He slid badly at first and almost fell but Elsa steadied him. She let go and slid away from him. Jack smiled and slid on the ice onto his bottom. He cursed at himself. Usually, he was perfectly fine on ice. He was an ice wizard after all! But he was so distracted by Elsa that he couldn't help himself. Well, that and the stupid shoes

Then he heard something. It sounded like wedding bells and the breath of a new child. It sounded like his childhood with his cousins and sister where he was just a tiny albino boy playing in the snow piles outside his house. Memories of him finding out that he was a wizard flooded in. He remembered the first time he discovered that he was an ice wizard. Everything good in his life was brought back when he heard this sound.

It was Elsa's laughter. Her genuine laughter coming from Jack's misfortune but also from a childlike sense of humor.

She skated over to him and held out her hands. Jack smiled and grabbed on, not letting them go when he was up right. "You alright?" Elsa asked.

Jack playfully frowned and pointed to his shoes. "I hate shoes. They're awful."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "Then take them off." She pulled away and skated off into the middle of the lake. Jack stared at her form before smiling widely and throwing off the hated shoes. This time, he skated brilliantly towards her. His courage caught up with him and he grabbed her waist. She screamed and fell backwards, left Jack catch her and spin her around.

"Ah! Jack!" she laughed. Jack laughed and spun her around more by the grip on her waist. She spread her arms wide and took in the wind as they spun in circles. When they let go, Elsa span around some more before gracefully landing in a pile of snow. Jack slid in front of her. Some hair from her braid had fallen out and framed her face. Jack loved this side of her. The true Elsa side. It was fun! The one where she got to be a normal girl. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" she smiled.

"Really?" Jack asked as he helped her up," Why not?" Instantly, Elsa's face fell and a sad look came into her eyes. Regret filled Jack's blood. Right when they were having fun, he had to ruin it. "No, i'm so sorry!"

Elsa looked up and smiled but it looked a little forced," No, it's fine. You didn't know that it was a sensitive topic. Let's just say that my childhood was not the easiest. I'm sorry Jack but I don't like sharing it. I only share it to people are very special in my life." Jack nodded. Of course, his stubborn mind made sure that he would find out why his queen was unhappy. He hated when she was sad. During second year, a snotty girl by the name of Vanessa and a cruel boy named Gaston made fun of Elsa. This made the blonde cry and Jack angry. He had send ice seagulls at the duo and caused Vanessa to drop out of Hogswarts. Apparently she's now in some fancy school near the shore. Serves them right for messing with Jack's woman!

"Let's not get sad in such a great place! What's your favorite thing to do in the snow?"

Elsa thought for a minute before squeezing Jack's hands and whispering. "Jack, do you want to build a snowman?" Jack laughed and the two began to make a snowman in the middle of the lake. It was a perfect snowman, perfectly round and icy stones were used to make the eyes and mouth. Sadly, they didn't have coal or a carrot so they made them out of ice. They moved away and studied their handiwork.

"I like it." Jack nodded.

"Me too. However, I prefer Olaf."

"Olaf?" They took a seat in front of the snowman.

"Yes. He was a snowman that I made when I was little. Somehow, I brought him to life. He was the way i found out about my magic. He's still around. I made a tiny flurry above him to keep him nice and cold."

Jack's jaw fell but then he smiled. "That amazing! I only found out about my powers from…" His eyes grew sad.

"From what? Jack, you can tell me. I won't judge."

Even though she didn't quite make Jack one of her special people, Jack knew that she was one of his. After a long breath he said," When I was a kid, me and my sister were playing on this lake. I took her ice skating. When we got on the ice, she went to center but it started cracking under her feet. I grabbed my wand, which was just a Shepard crook stick at the time, and pulled her out of the way. But I fell in. But instead of freezing, I came out as an ice wizard. My brown hair turned white, my brown eyes turned blue and my skin turned pale. Turns out that I was a regular wizard before but the fall made me into a ice wizard."

Elsa's jaw dropped. She had never known this side of Jack Frost. The kind, caring side that made you feel good about yourself. Her lips parted and her hands came together in her lap. When she looked at Jack, she didn't see the same image she saw a week ago. A week ago, the sight of Jack frost brought nausea and annoyance. She thought of him as a pug like boy who looked evil. But now, he was the exact opposite. His skin was perfectly pale, even a little gray but still beautiful. His tousled white hair looked soft and windswept, making him look daring. His smile was the best, though. It always came up to his icy eyes and made Elsa's stomach feel strange. Strange, but certainly not terrible.

Slowly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the snowman. "You're something new, Jack Frost. Something very new." Jack froze up but then hesitantly leaned his cheek on her head. She was cold but he liked it. It felt like all the times he spent in the snow as a kid.

"New? Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. A very good thing."


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since that trip, the two began to become inseparable. Of course, Jack would usually be the one following his wintery queen, but now she would slow down for him to catch up. When he would ask a question, she would answer in more than three words. If he needed a homework answer, she gave it to him after she did her usual scolding. During the classes they would share together, Elsa would place her books a little to close to the seat next to her, almost as if she was saving it for a certain someone. And that certain someone would always be hurrying in late and spend the rest of the class writing little notes to Elsa.

This behavior seemed very strange to the two's friends.

Rapunzel was the first to notice it. She could notice if you had snipped one hair off your head. How Jack kept his secret love for Elsa from under his nose was the most accomplishing thing he had ever done in his mind. But, of course, the long haired beauty had seen some signs. "So...you and Jack seem very friendly." she muttered during breakfast.

Elsa choked on some of her toast and coughed a few times. Rapunzel reached over and slapped her back to help. "I'm so sorry, Els!" Elsa waved her hand to say that it was alright.

"It's no problem, Punzie. I just wasn't expecting you to say such a thing."

"Such a thing? Like you and Jack basically becoming friends? Something that you swore would never, ever, ever happened in the history of mankind." she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Okay, I might have said that once-"

"Six times."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Elsa pursed her lips," However, recently i've seen that Jack has a kinder, softer side that is much more appealing than his trickster persona."

Now it was Rapunzel's turn to choke on her breakfast. "Jack? Jack Frost? Has a soft side?"

"You've never seen it?" Rapunzel shook her head," Honestly, I can't believe that you never had. Yesterday, I complained that I was missing my favorite chocolate brand. So, he snuck out last night and I found it on my bed this morning." Rapunzel's jaw fell. She had known Jack Frost since their first year and NEVER had he gone to such extremes for someone. "Tomorrow, i'm teaching him to make ice sculptures. He does little drawings when he gets bored. He asked if I could show him how to make his drawings into ice." Rapunzel reached over and pressed her palm to Elsa's forehead. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked slowly.

"Well, you're not fever sick..." a knowing smirk came on Punzie's face," Maybe you've got another type of sickness."

Elsa rolled her eyes with a tiny smile. "You scare me sometimes. I have to leave. I promised Professor Frollo that I would help him cool down the room. He keeps complaining about the classroom being consumed in hellfire." Elsa stood up and grabbed her bags. It wasn't uncommon for her to help out the stingy old Professor. She was actually one of his favorite students, despite being from Ravenclaw.

As Elsa left the hall, Jack was telling a thriving story to his friends. For the first time in a while, he didn't leave the Great Hall with her. Sure, she leaves early. But never as early as she did that day.

When she was turning a corner to get to the classroom, Elsa saw something that made her drop her books.

It was Anna being pressed up against the wall with Hans's wand to her neck. "Oh, Anna," he whispered," If only there was someone out there who loved you." The end of his wand began to glow in what seemed like a terrible hex. But before he was able to even move his wrist, a point of ice shot up between him and Anna, making him stumble back against the other wall. Hans looked to his side and saw Elsa Arendelle with murder in her eyes. She didn't saw a single word as she moved her wand, creating more and more sharp icicles towards him. "Agh! You'll regret this!" he screamed as he began to run away.

Elsa ran over to a sobbing Anna. She cradled her softly, whispering that everything would be alright. The two hadn't spoken since their fight. Each regretted it but never had the heart to make the first move. But that all changed. "O-Oh Elsa! You were right! You were right about everything! Hans just p-played me!" Anna cried out.

"Sh...Anna, what did he want with you?"

"He-He said that he wa-wanted the glo-glory of dating the Gryffindor prefect!" This year, Anna had been given the title of prefect, something that wasn't given to a regular third year. It was a very big deal in Hogwarts! If one was to be dating her, it was a sign of true power! Elsa cursed him under her breath.

"Anna, you didn't notice because you didn't get to know him. Promise me that next time you like a boy to get to know him first." Anna nodded then hugged her sister. Elsa smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"It's okay, Anna. I'm sorry two."

While they were hugging, a voice called out," Hey, you two okay?" It was two boys in their grade; Kristoff and that new Gryffindor Aladdin. He had just transferred from another wizarding school near the Arabian borders. Truthfully, Elsa found him fascinating! Not in that way, of course, but rather like a new book with a very exotic cover. "Anna! What happened?" Kristoff yelped as he helped Anna up, holding her a bit close. Aladdin rolled his eyes and helped Elsa up.

"I'm fine, Kristoff. I just want to go back to my dorm."

"I'll take you! I have to go see Professor Kuzco anyways." Anna gave a look to Elsa who nodded happily. Kristoff was a very nice boy. He would never do anything to hurt little Anna no matter how much he tried. The two began walking back to the dorms, leaving Elsa alone with Aladdin.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the girl with the awesome ice powers! Ellie?" Aladdin asked excitedly.

Elsa smiled and held out her hand. "It's Elsa, but i'm glad that you think fondly of my powers." He shook her hand a bit roughly.

"How could I not! I've never seen snow before and you were the first person i've ever seen with snow around them. It was honestly beautiful!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle and let a little blush form on her cheeks. Aladdin smiled back and picked up her fallen books. He handed them to her carefully. His dimples were forming around his smiles.

What a lovely time for Jack to walk into.

He had noticed that Elsa wasn't there so after a quick talk to Punzie, he ran out to the hall. There he saw his Elsa pink in the face with an attractive boy handing her her books. This was NOT a nice thing to walk into.

"Hey, Elsa, I was wondering if maybe you can show me more of your snow tomorrow?" Aladdin asked in a friendly tone. Well, friendly to everyone but Jack who had a mental image of Aladdin asking her this with a wink and flirty tone.

Jack stepped in with a wide smirk and threw his arm around Elsa. "Oh, sorry, bud but Elsa's gonna be with me tomorrow. Just us. Alone." Elsa gave him a questioning look but Jack only smiled innocently at her. When she turned away, Jack glared at Aladdin.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin, but this is true. I'll be happy to show you another time. How about tonight? I have a free open during last lesson." Jack mentally slapped himself. He thought Elsa would have taken another class. He could have asked her out during that time!

"Sure! I have a free pass, too! Your boyfriend can come and hang out with us." Elsa's face went a bright red and she began waving her arms.

"Oh! No, Jack isn't my-"

"I'll be happy to be there! Ta-ta, Al!" Jack smiled all too wide. Aladdin waved walked away. Once he was away, Elsa turned to Jack with an angry face. His smiled dropped. "Don't say it..."

"Jackson Frost!"

"She said it." he ran his fingers through his hair. For some reason, it made Elsa's face redden a bit more. She had no clue why. Maybe it was his frustrated face or the way his white locks glided through his fingers.

"You cannot just invite yourself to outings with my friends!"

"Elsa, he wasn't trying to be your friend. He was trying to get into your pants."

"What?! What on earth gave you that idea!?"

Jack sighed and leaned against the wall. "I could just tell. Consider it a gut feeling. He's just trying to butter you up in a Hans fashion and get something out of you. And i'll be damned if I ever let some rat touch you like that." As much as Elsa wanted to be angry, she just couldn't. Half of her said that Jack was lying, the other half was in awe at his concern for her well being.

After a moment of thought, Elsa sighed. "Fine. Then the solution is simple; we will test if he is really just out to use me. Tonight while I am making it snow for him, you will act as my boyfriend since Aladdin has come up with the idea that you are. We'll act all coupley for him and if he is shown any sign of jealousy or frustration then we know you were right. If he doesn't react in that way then I am right. The last class is at five so be ready at my dorm door by then. I'll need to change into something comfortable. I'll see you then Jackson Frost." she said with the queenly tone that sent shivers throughout Jack's body. He loved when she talked like that. Her back would always be straight and her chin would raise. She would go from a cute student to a sexy queen. It was Jack's favorite of her little attitudes.

Elsa turned on her healed and marched away to Frollo's classroom. Jack could only stare in awe. Was it his birthday or Christmas or Hanuka or any other holiday or did Elsa just say that he was her boyfriend for the night?


End file.
